choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Olstri
Olstri (Japanese: オルストリ Orusutori)' '''is the captain of Team Sovass and a soldier for the Luxxendo (リュクセンドッフ "Ryukusendoffu") Family. He holds Kaybert in very high regard, because he is in love with her. He replaces Kaybert during the 4th and 5th races of Otto's Grand Prix. Quotes *"An applicant? I'm sorry, but we don't accept at nights. Come back during the day." *"Sorry, bud. Can't enter if you're not authorized!" *"Well, ''{Protagonist}. How's your condition? I look forward to your good work at the next Grand Prix!" *"Well! It's {Protagonist}. How do you do? Fully customized for the next Grand Prix!" *"You can't come in here unless you're authorized!" *"I'm Olstri. I'm a member of Team Sovass, with Madam Kaybert." *"Do you know Madam Kaybert? She is a magnificent person. You should meet her once." *''(As a part of Sovass)"Oh, it's {''Protagonist}! Be sure to support Madam Kaybert." *''(As a part of Sovass)"Are you prepared to sacrifice yourself for Madam Kaybert?" *(As a part of Sovass and if the protagonist says "Yes")"Very good! Keep up the good work!!" *(As a part of Sovass and if the protagonist says "No")"What! You should know better! Stake your life to protect her!" *"Good! Madam Kaybert is safe!" *"What do I do if something happens to Madam Kaybert...?" *"Excellent record. What will you do next?" *"Your record's not too hot. What will you do next?" *(As a part of Ranolfka) "You're {''Protagonist} of Ranolfka! If you touch Madam Kaybert, you'll be sorry!" *''(As a part of Ranolfka) "You're {''Protagonist} of Ranolfka!" You are not permitted to go around making trouble here! Make sure you do not disrespect Madam Kaybert!" * (After Kaybert has left the hospital) ''"Citizen ''{Protagonist}. Madam Kaybert has left the hospital!! I should have died, since I couldn't protect her. I have no such courage. You can laugh at my shame. But I'm so glad... ★sob★ From now on, I will protect Madam Kaybert with my life!" *'Protagonist:' "Excuse me, but I came here to have a tryout." ::"Sorry. But...we're looking for a "pro" racer." *''(Overtaken during the Grand Prix) "You can't be a guard!" *(Overtaken during the Grand Prix) "Madam Kaybert, I'm ashamed!" *(Overtaken during the Grand Prix) "How amusing! Oh!" *(Overtaken during the Grand Prix, when the player is on his team)'' "Madam Kaybert..." *''(Joined his team and then visit him) "Be sure to support Madam Kaybert." *(Overtaken during the Grand Prix) "Hmm, can't lose! Madam Kaybert!" *(Overtakes the protagonist, when on his team, during the Grand Prix)'' "You can't protect Madam Kaybert!" *''(Overtaken during Otto's Grand Prix) "Will you dare sacrifice yourself for the worthiness of Madam Kaybert?" *(In well condition) "I think I'm in good condition." *(In poor condition) "It seems like I'm not in good condition I'm afraid." *(In great condition) "I tell you I'm in a perfect condition." *(Asking if the protagonist is a Team Sovass member) "Are you ready for tribute to madam Kaybert?" *(Overtaken during Otto's Grand Prix)'' "{Protagonist}, to the limit!" Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Nyaky Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters